It is Fate who makes our Choices
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for how many years. But one mistake makes a great change in their lives and the only thing they could do is to trust fate and wait for the time they could correct things once more. Non-epilogue compliant. Rewritten version of Time's Regrets.
1. Prologue

It is Fate who makes our Choices

**Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for how many years. But one mistake makes a great change in their lives and the only thing they could do is to trust fate and wait for the time they could correct things once more. Non-epilogue compliant. Rewritten version of Time's Regrets.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

As I sit here in an armchair next to your hospital bed, I stare at your peaceful face. Your long, silky, black hair was spread behind you; your eyes are closed hiding those emerald colored irises which always had a spark that was simply just you. There was a white bandage around your head from the accident that caused you to be in that state. Your chest was moving which granted me a small hope because you were still alive.

Awake…the five-letter word, which you were a few days ago. It was my entire fault that you are lying down on that bed and your breathing only indicated that you were still alive. Remember when I once told you that you move around too much; forget about it, because I would rather you moving around than lying there seemingly dead. Then I looked around the room seeing your Aunt and Aria who decided to stay here with me everyday waiting for you to wake up.

You know a lot of people visited you and left a lot of things. Professor McGonagall visited right after your Aunt wrote to her, Aunt Petunia who insisted I call her such told me that Professor well Headmistress now left a small photo album. Our friends also visited, Pansy and Blaise went here immediately after they found out and left a bouquet of Daisies and they apologized for not believing you even if you could not hear it. Hermione visited the day after with Ron and they really did look like a mess. They both had red eyes which I think was from crying and their hair was in a disarray not that I looked any better. They left a bouquet of pink roses, which apparently meant Friendship along with a letter from them. They also try to visit at least everyday. Neville also visited with Luna, they gave me a gift since they weren't in my birthday and they left you a small plant, which Neville grew himself. However Luna stayed for a while to give me a message, she said, "Fate has always had something planned for us in order to create a bigger picture, and in this moment in time we will never know. But Harry has always been strong no matter what fate throws at him so just wait for the time he will wake once more Draco" and I gratefully thanked her.

Aunt Andy also visited with Teddy who immediately changed his hair color to match your Raven locks and attached to your side and cried. It broke my heart to hear what Teddy was saying, he was saying, "Uncle Harry please don't leave me like mum and dad, please don't die". When he finally calmed down he went to play with Aria and Aunt Andy went to talk to Aunt Petunia. You do remember Aria don't you? The little girl who you promised to adopt and saved from a horrible life that she used to have. Do you know I treat her like she's our daughter now? I want to blood adopt her and I want her to look like us and have our name after I marry you. She stays here with me everyday and she writes you a letter and reads it to you every night. You know she calls you papa and calls me Daddy already.

I stay here talking to you everyday waiting for you to wake up. I like to think that you hear my voice and would wake up any second now. Come on Harry please wake up, everyone's waiting, I'm waiting.


	2. A Man's Misfortune

It is Fate who makes our Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: A Man's Misfortune

Five years… Five years since the Final Battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort finally perished. Five years when many people sacrifices their lives for the better of others. After these five years we now see Harry Potter walking in Diagon Alley, which was now filled with people. He looked much more different than before, His Raven locks which used to look like a bird's nest years ago was tamed and fell to his back, His emerald eyes were not hindered by glasses, His cheeks had a red tint to it, and he had a lithe build and was a bit feminine but it was better than skin and bones, in fact he looked more relaxed than before.

Harry was looking for a gift for his lover Draco who he started dating four years ago. They became friends after the final battle and went to achieve their dreams after. Harry who was tired of fighting many battles ended up becoming a healer and helps Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts instead of becoming an Auror. Draco became a Potions master and had replaced Severus Snape.

After the war there was a monument placed near the black lake. It had all the names of all the people who had died during the Final Battle: Remus, Tonks, Snape, Fred, and a lot of people. Little Teddy Lupin who was left an orphan was sent to live with Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother. Now in Hogwarts all the houses are much more united than before and the rivalry was only present in the Quidditch pitch.

After running through his memories of the time after the war, Harry found this small shop beside Ollivander's; it was white with a purple sign saying Flora's Jewelry. It had a giant glass window showing a wooden Treasure Chest with golden edges with various pieces of Jewelry placed in it. Harry entered this shop with hopes to find the perfect gift for Draco.

"Hello" a soft voice of a woman floated through the air which sounded like Luna's "Welcome to Flora's Jewelry, please feel free to ask about any piece of jewelry that you would want."

Harry turned to the far end of the shop where he saw a woman wearing green robes with brown hair and hazel eyes, which seemed to stare into your soul.

"I'll ask if I need anything." He replied.

He browsed the shelves filled with different types of jewelry, rings, necklaces, bracelets, and many more. Until a glint of silver caught his eye, it was a silver dragon pendant attached to a matching thin silver chain. The pendant was a Chinese Dragon curled to form a letter C and in between its front arms ant tail was an emerald gem, however the back of it was flat and plain.

"Um… Why is the back of this pendant flat?" he asked.

" For messages or sayings to be engraved on it" the woman replied. "I have list of sayings here in this book." She added as she raised a thick black book.

"Can I take a look at that book to find a saying to be engraved on this necklace?" Harry asked once more.

"Sure"

As Harry looked through the book in the chapter under Love, he found the perfect saying.

**Nunc scio quid sit amor **

It was a Lain phrase which meant, "Now I know what love is". This saying brought a lot of memories of Draco to Harry, which had brought them to where they are now. But the most important of those memories was when they finally found love in each other.

_Flashback…_

_It was Midnight, a few months after the Final Battle; Harry was seated at the edge of the Black Lake with his feet in the water. He was quite tired after helping the others restore Hogwarts to its former Glory. Then he heard footsteps coming his way._

"_What are you doing here at this hour?" asked the person who just came._

_Harry turned and answered, "I could ask the same thing Draco." It was Draco Malfoy who had approached Harry, and sat beside him in the edge of the lake after removing his shoes. Both Draco and Harry had formed a truce right after Voldemort had fallen, and their bond continued to strengthen as time passed. They were both helping restore Hogwarts; therefore they spent a lot of time together._

"_Hey, Harry…" Draco asked._

"_Hmmm"_

"_Can I ask you something?" _

"_You already did Draco." Harry said smiling after._

"_Will you go out with me?" Draco asked hesitantly._

_Harry was stunned because even if they had recently become friends, they used to be enemies. But they never hated each other and it wasn't dislike either. It was a feeling that Harry could not understand that was underlying their fights and verbal spats. _

_Draco must have thought that Harry's silence was rejection and was about to walk away when a hand shot out to grab his arm. "I'll go out with you," Harry said "but you must tell me why you want to go out with me."_

"_I love you" Draco simply said, "Ever since I saw you at Madam Malkin's." _

_Love… Harry never felt that emotion before. He may have felt love before his parents died but he does not remember. He never felt it when he was in Privet Drive under his uncle and aunt, but now Aunt Petunia was trying to make up for her mistakes. He may have felt it briefly with Sirius and Remus but not that long to really know what it is. _

"_I don't know what love is…" Harry said._

"_Then I will make you know what love is" Draco said determined. Then Draco sat closer to Harry and held Harry's face in his hands. Draco slowly closed the gap between them and softly attached his lips to Harry's. Harry felt the passion in the kiss and put his arms on Draco's neck and ran his hands through Draco's hair as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. _

_They slowly parted from each other and stared at the other with their half-lidded eyes, and then through their gaze a promise of Love was made._

_End of Flashback…_

"I want this saying in the back of the dragon please." Said Harry to the woman.

"Alright" the woman then engraved the message with her wand. "That would be thirty galleons please," she continued.

"Thank You" Harry said.

"Please come again," the woman said after placing the necklace in a white box.

2 weeks later-

Harry made his way to the second floor of the Three Broomsticks where Draco was celebrating his Birthday with their friends; he was about to open the door when he heard screaming from the inside.

"How could you believe that Little Harpy?" he heard Hermione yell.

"She's a fellow snake, if you don't remember." Pansy retaliated.

"You'd believe her over Harry!" Hermione said once again.

"Let's wait for Harry then so we would know what truly happened." Said Blaise as he cut through their conversation.

Then after a few minutes Harry opened the door to see everyone inside. He saw Ron holding Hermione's arms and was standing towards the right side of the room and Pansy and Blaise standing towards the left side. Draco was seated in a table in the middle of the room with Astoria Greengrass seated beside him staring at something on the table. Blaise then noticed him and said, "Would you come here Harry" as he was walking towards Draco' table.

Then at the table there was a picture, it was of Harry kissing another man in a restaurant in Muggle London. Then Harry noticed Draco's tensed shoulders and blank eyes, he also noticed that Astoria was just a few centimeters away from sitting on Draco's lap. "Is this true?" Draco said as he startled Harry when he spoke.

"NO!" Harry yelled, "This can't be me." He continued.

"But it does not prove that it was not you." Astoria said and smirked.

However before Harry could respond an angry Draco pushed him to the floor. He heard Ron and Hermione

Arguing with Pansy in order to help him and Blaise told them to stay out of it. He stared at Draco's eyes and saw many emotions such as anger, despair, and sadness. "How could you do this?" Draco started, "How could you do this to me?" he said as his eyes turned cold. "After all I've done for you and I loved you so much, and you do this to me!" Draco yelled. "Maybe it was just a mistake to love you after all!" He continued.

Then that statement pierced Harry's heart, he was just a mistake… It hurt so much that Draco didn't let him speak and did not believe him at all, he thought Draco would be different but he was just proven wrong. Only some select people cared for Harry as Harry and not Harry the Boy-who-lived, he used to think Draco really loved him for who he was but it was a mistake. It was a mistake to think that he would have a chance to love someone wholeheartedly and would love him back the same way. He was just a freak, as uncle Vernon said, no matter how much Aunt Petunia said it was wrong to believe her husband. He was just a freak that no one was meant to love.

So Harry gently pushed Draco away from him and stood up. "Hermione, Ron that's enough please leave and I'll talk to you sometime" he said softly. So Hermione and Ron silently left the room. Then Harry faced all the Sytherins his eyes covered by his bangs then he took Draco's present and placed it on the table and left with his heart shattered and broken.

Harry wondered around London after he left the Three Broomsticks, then walking by a dark alley he heard soft sobs. He turned to see a small girl sitting by the wall in the alley, she was hugging her knees to her body and her head was facing down. She was wearing a gray dress with patches littered around it; she also wasn't wearing any shoes. Harry approached her and tapped her shoulder, the girl looked up and Harry saw her teary Blue eyes and her tear-streaked face.

"Hello, What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Aria," the girl answered as she slightly tilted her head "What's yours?" she continued.

"I'm Harry Potter," he answered. Then he held out his hand to her and asked "Would you come with me so I could help you." Then she held his hand and she stood up then Harry carried her and said, "We are going to get you new clothes and we will talk why you are here." Not noticing blue eyes that were slowly brightening.

Then Harry brought Aria to a children's clothing store and bought her an aquamarine dress with a white blazer. The dress had a white ribbon with a rose on top of it, which was tied around the waist and had a see-through cloth with white flowers and vines embroidered in the cloth on top of the skirt.

Then they got sky blue flats for her, which had a rose of the same color on top of each shoe for the design. Afterward Harry fixed her long brown hair, which fell to her back and got a white headband for Aria. Harry then paid for the things they purchased with his Gringotts debit card that he later explained to the cashier, was a small bank in Surrey. Then Harry brought Aria to a small café so she could have a snack then she ended up ordering Fish and Chips.

"So why were you in an alleyway?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't know how I just appeared there." She said quietly.

"Would you tell me what happened before that?" Harry asked with a huge suspicion that magic was involved.

"I was in the orphanage where I was placed since I was 2. I couldn't remember anything about my parents except for what they look like and a green light. Then when I was cleaning one of the older children spilled juice on the floor and blamed me for it. Then Ms. Smith came and punished me for it, she hates me very much since weird thing happen to me. I was then told to enter a room which was small and dark after I heard the growling of a dog so I closed my eyes and wished that I would be gone and then I opened my eyes and found myself in the alley." Aria said sadly.

"How old are you Aria?" Harry asked.

"I'm seven," she said as she showed seven fingers.

"Would you like me to adopt you?" Harry asked. He didn't really have a very good day today, well that's actually an understatement since it's actually one of the worst days in his life. From when Draco didn't believe him to when he told Harry that loving him was simply a mistake. Maybe Aria would help him mend his already broken heart and he could give her a better life than what she was experiencing right now.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked looking at his eyes. "A lot of weird things happen to me?" she continued.

"I'm sure," Harry said as he smiled at her. "You see there's this something called magic which is why these things happened to you."

"Really?" Aria asked as her eyes sparkled brightly. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" she yelled happily as she hugged him.

They talked about Magic for a few more hours; afterward they made their way to Aria's orphanage. As they were crossing the street, Harry heard a screech and turned to see a car that was out of control coming their way. He pushed Aria out of the way and everything was black.


	3. A Child's Heart

It is Fate who makes our Choices

**Thank you for those who reviewed in the previous chapters and to my sister who motivated me to update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 3: A Child's Heart

_Screech…Bang…Thud…_

The three sounds which Aria heard at this very moment. She and Harry were walking to the orphanage she stayed in to finalize the papers for her adoption. Harry was actually the only person actually willing to adopt her and love her the way she is. When she was still at the orphanage no one wanted to be near her and called her all sorts of names. Then when it was adoption day none of the couples that want to adopt were willing to come close to her so she thought that she might have stayed in the orphanage all her life.

Then today came and so far it went the same way as everyday. Aria woke up and was given stale bread and a glass of water for breakfast along with her list of chores, which was longer than all the other children even the older ones. However while she was mopping the floor one of the 12-year-old boys came and spilled paint on the floor that she was mopping and ran away that was when Ms. Smith came. Ms. Smith who was the owner of the orphanage got angry at Aria and gave her a new punishment ignoring her protests that she didn't spill the paint. Ms. Smith then told her to enter a small door inside was a very dark room that was pitch black and seeing anything in it was impossible. One of Aria's fears is darkness since the night when one of the older girls thought it would be funny to store her in a box for an hour while they were cleaning the storage room when she was four. So Aria was very hesitant to enter the dark room and was forcing herself to stay out of the room as much as possible until Mrs. Smith pushed her into the dark room and locked the door.

In the room Aria felt very scared because she couldn't see anything in the room and the only thing she could feel was the floor and the door. Then tears started to run down her face and sobs racked her body. She remembered the time when she didn't live in the orphanage, when her parents were still alive. Aria remembered that she lived in a big house with a huge field in the front. She lived with her parents back then, her mommy had the same blue eyes as hers and blonde hair and daddy had hazel eyes and brown hair, which Aria got. Her mommy and daddy would always play with her in the field and try to spend as much time as they could with her. They also would wave these twigs and then things would fly, fix broken things, and many more! Then that night came.

It was the 3rd of March when her parents died. That day she and her parents spent time reading a lot of books to her. They also waved the twigs and then bubbles would appear and she would catch them. Also mommy would sing in Italian as daddy played the piano. After dinner while her parents were tucking her in bed a loud ringing was heard. Her parents looked very scared then they brought out their twigs. Her daddy ran out of the room and his footsteps could be heard as he ran down the stairs and mommy hugged me to her and said "Don't be afraid my little Aria. My sweet melody me and daddy would always love you forever, do not forget that." Then she left to follow daddy. Aria then looked out of the window to see her parents along with four other people in the field. These people were wearing silver masks that looked like skulls with designs and black robes and also they were holding twigs like mommy and daddy. Then one of these people threw a dagger at daddy and hit him in the chest then another waved the twig and a green light came out. Daddy fell to the ground with open eyes and mommy looked at him crying then she turned to the people and they let out colorful lights. Then another green light came and hit mommy to the chest and she fell to the ground too. Then the people started to go in the house looking for something. Aria then went in to the cabinet and hid there because even if she was two she knew it was dangerous to stay out.

"Is she here?" Aria heard a man say.

"Their spawn must have gone away by Portkey." Said another man.

"Let's go then and tell our Lord that Le Feuvre's are all dead." Said a woman.

Then when they disappeared Aria ran towards the field, and saw her parents on the ground. Both of them were dead and tears ran down her face. Her mommy was lying down on the ground with her eyes open and twig still in her hand. Then daddy was on the ground to but blood was everywhere and the rose bushes, which were white earlier, were dyed red. Aria did not know how long she sat there on the ground holding her parents hands until people appeared and a woman approached her.

"Come on little girl, we'll bring you to a new place where you could stay." The woman said as she held out a hand to Aria. Then Aria held her hand and the woman brought her to the orphanage.

Then Aria was brought out of her musings and opened her eyes to see the dark room once more. She swore that she heard something, and then she heard the sound once more. It was growling then she turned to see the gleaming eyes of a dog and it sounded like it was a very big one. Aria wished at that moment that someone would save her or that she would be safe from the dog and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Then suddenly she heard the cars and the usual noise in the city, she opened her eyes to see that she was in an alley in London. Many people passed by her ignoring her or glancing at her then walked away until one man tapped her shoulder. He had long black hair and bright green eyes that were kind of red as well, and then at that moment Aria met Harry Potter.

Harry was very nice to her, he bought her new clothes and shoes and he also fixed her hair. He was so much like mommy except that he was a man. Then he asked Aria about her story. After all her explanations Harry didn't care about the weird things that happened to her and even clamed it to be magic but what made Aria very happy was that he wanted to adopt her. Then they even talked about magic for a few hours after eating and Harry even showed her his twig which was apparently a wand. They were on the way to Aria's orphanage to finalize the papers when Aria heard a screech.

Harry also heard it, which was why he immediately pushed Aria away, and she landed far from Harry. Then there was a bang and a thud and Aria turned to see Harry lying down on the ground with a car behind him and his blood was spreading on the street. Then people started screaming but the only thing Aria did was run towards Harry and cry as she held his hand like what she had done when she last saw her parents. Aria didn't care if her new dress had some red spots because of Harry's blood the only thing she cared about was that Harry would be alive.

Then an ambulance came and brought Harry and Aria to the nearest hospital and Harry was rushed to the A&E while Aria waited in the Hallway. Aria was then told to go to the waiting room and wait for someone to ask her some information. Aria then sat on a couch in the waiting room staring at the wall when a nurse came in.

"My name is Sophia. What's yours?" asked the nurse.

"Aria"

"Well Aria, do you know who the man who was brought with you?" she asked once more.

"Yes, he is Harry Potter and he was supposed to adopt me." Aria said sadly.

The woman then hugged her and smiled at her sadly the left. Aria hugged her legs towards her and placed her head in between her knees and cried. She didn't know why is it when people love her they get hurt.


	4. An Aunt's Love

It is Fate who makes our Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Broken Vow the version of which was sung by Lara Fabian.**

Chapter 4: An Aunt's Love

Petunia Evans was just doing fine on this day of June 5th. She finally divorced her pig of a husband last month and had taken her maiden name Evans once more. She also cut ties with her son who was more alike than his father and bonded more with her nephew Harry Potter. She did not know why most people assumed that she hated her nephew but she couldn't do anything about the abuse her husband and son inflicted on him. The times when she had tried to protect Harry always ended with her unconscious due to her husband knocking her out before he beat her nephew. She also tried as much as possible to give food to Harry and not get found out by her husband.

So now that she has divorced her husband, Harry visits her every Sunday for some tea without the danger of being hit or getting hurt. Harry had now grown up to be quite a man despite his terrible past. His Emerald eyes are now prominent since he does not wear any glasses anymore and his black hair had gone tamer as it grew in length now reaching mid-back. But sometimes Harry would visit along with his boyfriend Draco. Petunia really liked Draco not only because of his courteous manners but also every time he looked at Harry, his eyes shown how much he loved her nephew. Along with Draco's help, she and Harry discovered that Evans was actually a squib line and that Petunia was not a muggle but was in fact a squib. So on that day Harry and Draco took Petunia to Diagon Alley where she looked around the shops and also purchased a Barn Owl, which she called Azalea in order to keep in contact with the both of them.

However at noon, Petunia felt something was wrong while she was dusting the pictures on top of the piano. Then the Radio played Lara Fabian's version of Broken Vow.

_Tell me her name  
I want to know  
The way she looks  
And where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end  
Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own_

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow  
_

_Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time  
_

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes  
I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end  
_

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Petunia didn't know why she was so struck by the lyrics that she was crying or why the song reminded her of Harry and Draco because their relationship wasn't even relatable to the song at all. Then a crash was heard and Petunia turned to see one of the picture frames had fallen down. She picked up the picture frame and saw that it was one of the recent pictures of Harry and Draco and the glass had cracked over Harry's face. Petunia repressed a shiver, something wrong was going to happen and she did not know what it is.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Petunia's day went fine until the evening, however she was still rattled about the events while she was dusting because it really felt that something was going to happen.

_Ring…ring…_

Petunia was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the telephone ring. She made her way towards the phoned and picked it up.

"Hello, am I speaking to Petunia Dursley?" asked the other person on the phone.

"Yes, I am she." Petunia answered ignoring the fact that her married name was used.

"Well, I am nurse Sophia from the London Hospital and I am to inform you that your nephew Harry Potter was involved in a car accident three hours ago. We are informing you about this since you were the only blood relative in his file and we are hoping that you could come here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there within a few hours." Petunia answered numbly and she put down the phone. Her blood ran cold when she heard about what happened. Tears made their way down her face as she sobbed hoping that Harry would be fine. So she wrote a quick letter to Draco and to Professor McGonagall regarding Harry's condition and sent them with Azalea. She then grabbed her coat and made her way to the London Hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Petunia entered the doors of a tall structure, and the inside was mostly whites. Some people where making their way in or out of the hospital and doctors and nurses where rushing to get their work done. Petunia the approached the receptionist who was a man with black hair and brown eyes and asked "What room is Harry Potter in?"

"Room 731" he replied.

Then Petunia made her way towards room 731 and opened the door, she saw Harry lying on the bed and a little girl beside him holding his hand. Harry's eyes were closed and he was wearing the standard Hospital clothes, there was also a bandage around his head that had a slight red tint on a part of it. Then there was the little girl seated on the armchair beside the bed. She had pale skin matched by brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an aquamarine dress that had crimson spots over it and a white blazer, her hair was also held back by a white headband.

"Hello, who are you?" Petunia asked the girl.

"I'm Aria." The girl answered quietly.

"Well dear, I'm Petunia Evans and I'm Harry's aunt. Why are you here?"

"Harry was supposed to adopt me. We were on the way to the orphanage when there was a car coming our way, Harry pushed me away and got hurt." Aria said as she started crying.

Petunia opened her arms and hugged Aria towards her. "Don't worry Harry would wake up soon." Petunia assured Aria. She didn't know why she was already opening up to Aria as if she was family but if Harry was up for adopting her and having her as a daughter then Aria would be her granddaughter and she would very well spoil her. But Petunia couldn't help but wonder where was Draco when all these happened, it was his birthday after all and Harry said he would spend this day with him.


End file.
